James Heller
James Heller was Secretary of Defense under President John Keeler and retained this position under President Chares Logan. Heller, a widower, is the father of his senior policy analyst, Audrey Raines. His son, Richard, was an activist who frequently participated in anti-government and anti-corporate protests, much to his father's chagrin. Charles Logan later forced James Heller to submit his resignation, though it is unlikely that Heller did so in light of the revelations about Logan's terrorist connections. Background Family * Wife (deceased as of Day 4): Susan Heller * Daughter: Audrey Raines * Son: Richard Heller * Son-in-Law (deceased): Paul Raines Education * Bachelor of Arts, Political Science – Yale University Work Experience * Department of Defense - Secretary * Anderson Aerospace Corporation - President & CEO * Ballard Technology - CFO * U.S. Ballistic Missile Threat Committee - Counsellor to the President * U.S. Commission to Assess National Security Policy - Chairman * The President’s Economic Stabilization Program - Director * United States Congress, Representative * House Armed Services Committee - Chairman * House Appropriations Committee - Member * Applied Aviation Company - President Military Experience * US Army - Air Defense Artillery Officer * Pilot and Instructor * Captain, Retired Reserve Honors * Presidential Medal of Freedom * Aerospace Executive of the Year * Board of Trustee, National Park Foundation * Board of Trustee, Freedom Foundation * NROTC Scholarship Before Day 4 When President David Palmer decided not to run a second term, Senator John Keeler became a clear winner and became the next US president. James Heller became the Secretary of Defense and he hired Jack Bauer, a former CTU agent, to serve as a special advisor. Audrey Raines, Heller's daughter, served as a senior policy analyst with DOD. Heller's relationship with his son, Richard, was very strained as they had a differnet view in politics. Day 4 When Secretary Heller learned that his son, Richard, planned on attending a rally that opposed his political beliefs, he decided to meet with him and send advisor Jack Bauer to CTU Los Angeles to attend a budget meeting. After Heller left Richard's house with his daughter, Audrey, his security detail was attacked and he was taken hostage, along with his daughter, by a group of terrorists. Heller and Audrey were taken to a warehouse by the Middle Eastern terrorists, who posted a live broadcast all over the internet. The terrorists tied up Heller and revealed that they would put him on trial for war crimes against humanity and if he is found guilty of these crimes, he will be executed on American soil and everybody in the country would witness it. The terrorists, lead by a man named Omar, forced Heller to sign a document confessing to the war crimes, but he refused to sign in. When they threatened to kill Audrey, Heller saw no other choice but to cave into their demands and sign the confession. Heller then later fakes a heart attack and manages to take out one of the guards and escape from the compound. After killing a few of Omar's men, Heller and Audrey are cornered and Omar threatens to kill Audrey if any more of his men are found dead. After realizing the embarrassment the country will face is he is executed live, Heller suggests for Audrey to kill him, which would cause the terrorist's plans to fail. Audrey refuses to do it and after they both realize both of them are dead no matter what happens, they break open a gas pipe and nearly die, but Omar's men are able to find and revive them before the gas had any permanent damage. Omar and his men begin the broadcast, as CTU and President Keeler watch. Just as the terrorists are about to execute Heller, bullets are seen flying around and President Keeler calls off the air strike on the warehouse. Jack is able to save Heller and they go after Audrey, who is taken hostage by Omar. Out of ammunition, Jack and Heller are in a blindspot, but luckily the Marines arrive and take out all of Omar's guards. Audrey manages to stab Omar in the leg, just as Jack throws a knife into his neck, leading to the marine's gunning Omar down. .]] Jack takes Audrey and Heller back to CTU, and Heller confronts his daughter about her relationship with Jack, realizing they are romantically involved. Heller learns that CTU has been interrogating Richard and after talking to his son, Heller is convinced that he is hiding something. Secretary Heller gives Curtis Manning the authorization to go to any methods to get information out of Richard. Heller confronts Audrey's husband Paul Raines, telling him to give Audrey the chance to decide what their estranged marriage is headed to. Heller and the rest of CTU then learn the main terrorist behind the day's attacks, Habib Marwan, is in control of an override device that can melt down nuclear plants. Luckily Edgar Stiles is able to shot down the majority of the plants, but Marwan still holds control of six plants. When Jack and Audrey follow up on a lead, they are attacked by men, and luckily Tony Almeida arrives to save their lives. Realizing there is a mole inside CTU, Jack contacts Heller and shares this information with him. Heller has his assistant plant false information on Jack's location to see who transmits it, and Sarah Gavin is revealed to be the mole. Special Agent in Charge Erin Driscoll interrogates her, but gets nothing. Edgar then proves that Sarah Gavin was set up and the real mole is Marianne Taylor, who attempts to escape from CTU. When a nuclear plant begans to meltdown on San Gabriel Island, Heller contacts President Keeler with this terrible news. He is then alarmed when Audrey tells him that the radiation cloud is blowing towards the clogged evacuation route. Heller then allows Audrey to go to the local DOD office to help out, and is then astonished when he learns Paul has a connection to the terrorits. He becomes furious with Jack when he learns that Audrey met with Paul in order to prevent him from leaving town. to step down as Special Agent in Charge.]] When Edgar is able to stop the remaining nuclear meltdowns, Heller is pleased and congratulates him and the rest of Erin's staff. Unfortunately, Erin's daughter Maya committed suicide, and Heller advises her to take a leave of absence. Realizing that Tony Almeida has helped out tremendously and knowing he ran CTU for two years in the past, Heller agrees to have him serve as director until Division's replacement, Michelle Dessler, arrives. After Audrey has witnessed Jack's agressive behavior as a field agent, Audrey reveals to her father that her feelings for him may of changed and after Paul is seriously injured, she starts to realize that she may still have feelings for him. Realizing more attacks can come, President Keeler requests for Heller to be transfered to Division, to work with a general in laying out options for martial law. to tell the truth.]] When a connection is found between Marwan and Richard, Heller returns to CTU and decides to interrogate his son when none of Agent Manning's methods work. Richard confesses to his father that he slept with a man, whose girlfriend may of used his phone to contact Marwan. Although Richard feels his father is disappointed over his sexual orientation, Heller is disappointed over the fact Richard didn't come clean with this earlier, as it could of saved many lives and time. Day 5 At the start of Day 5, Secretary Heller was attending a summit in Japan. During the course of the day, he was contacted by his daughter Audrey, to tell him that Jack Bauer was still alive, and supposedly coerced his death 18 months earlier. Later in the day, Heller was on his way back to Washington, when Audrey called him. She asked him if he could make a stop to Los Angeles and keep it under the radar. When asking what this was about, Audrey told him this is something they need to discuss in person. Heller reluctantly agreed to come to LA and had his pilot land at the Van Nuys Airfield. After meeting with Audrey, Heller is shocked to see Jack arrive, as President Charles Logan issued a warrant for Jack's arrest. Jack pleaded that he was innocent in the assassination of President David Palmer, and he asked to speak to speak to Heller in private with Audrey. Heller informed Masters and his other guard to wait outside. 's hand.]] Jack plays an audio recording to Heller, that implictaes President Logan in the assassination of President Palmer. Realizing what colleteral damage the recording would have on the country, Heller gives the recording to Masters and has his Jack and Audrey placed into custody. Heller decided to use the recording to get Logan to step down from office, in order to avoid the country from suffering a huge impeachment process. Heller called Logan and demanded to speak with him. The president reluctantly agreed to allow Heller to come to the presidential retreat. After arriving at the retreat, Heller confronted Logan, who asked him what this was about. Heller claimed that Logan knew exactly what it was about. Heller agreed to keep quiet about Logan's involvement in Palmer's death and the selling of Sentox VX nerve gas to terrorists if Logan resigned and kept Audrey alone. With no other options, Logan was forced to agree to Heller's terms and Vice President Hal Gardner was brought in as a witness. Moments before annoucing his resignation, Logan got a call from Christopher Henderson, who acquired the recording from Bauer. Logan then told Gardner that he wanted Secretary Heller to resign. Heller became furious and made accusations of Logan ordering Palmer's assassination and selling nerve gas. Before being escorted out of the room, Vice President Gardner had a look of disbelief in Logan. While leaving the retreat, Henderson had a helicopter follow Heller, in case he was caught by Bauer. When Jack called to confirm if a helicopter was following Heller, he broke the news to Heller that Henderson's men have orders to kill him if Jack doesn't let him go. Heller refused to allow Henderson be set free and he told Jack to tell Audrey he loved her before hanging up. He then accelerated his car into a lake. A few hours later, Audrey was in medical and Curtis Manning brought her good news. Heller managed to survive the crash and he was in the ICU. Doctors said it was likely he would pull it through. After giving Palmer's eulogy, Logan was brought into custody for his involvement in the day's events. Memorable Quotes * James Heller: When the trial begins you may have an opportunity to escape. You have to take it even if it’s dangerous. * Audrey Raines: Maybe we’ll have a chance before then. * James Heller: They’re never going to take their eyes off of me. It has to be when their attention is on the trial. * Audrey Raines: I don’t wanna get out of here without you. * James Heller: Forget about me. You have to take every chance. Promise me. * Audrey Raines: Dad, I… I can’t. * James Heller: Yes, you can. You can. I want you to live your life, a full life. I want you to have a family. That’s all I care about. You’re my baby. * Audrey Raines: I can’t do it. * James Heller: Yes, you can. You can do it. Come on now. * James Heller: When my wife Susan died, I didn't deal with it at all. Actually, I went to work the next day. I remember thinking to myself, that's life. Quit feeling sorry for yourself. Get over it and get on with it. A few weeks later, I answered a call from an old friend of Susan's who did not know she had died. And when I heard myself saying, "Susan has passed away," when I actually said those words, it hit me. All the pain I was trying to shut out just overwhelmed me. Erin, you can't keep it inside. You cry, you blame God, you blame yourself and then you cry some more. And all the while you let you friends help you. It's pretty simple. Very painful. And I am so, so sorry for you. * James Heller: I am the Secretary of Defense of the United States of America. You will listen to me! * James Heller: Spare me your sixth grade Michael Moore logic! * Terrorist: Take off your clothes. * James Heller: You first. * James Heller: When did you find out about this? * Erin Driscoll: About 5 minutes ago. * James Heller: That's when you should've told me! * James Heller: (on Charles Logan) I was terrified when he took the oath. * Charles Logan: May I remind you that you are addressing the President of United States. * James Heller: I know exactly who I am talking to. * James Heller: (to President Logan) I know what you did, I know what you're doing. I'm here to put an end to it. * James Heller: (to President Logan) Your chair is not a throne. * Charles Logan: Isn't there anything I can give you, anything you want? * James Heller: By doing this, you'll be giving me exactly what I want. * James Heller: (to Jack Bauer) Make sure the recording gets to the right people! Tell Audrey I love her. Appearances Day 4 Day 5 Sources * James Heller's Fox.com profile Heller, James Heller, James Heller, James Heller, James Heller, James